From the Mind of a Bat Brained Hero
by TheAnonymousSignature
Summary: I honestly don't know...I guess I would call this an attempt of a cheesy comic book type hero. I don't know how it'll turn out, but I hope you all enjoy it. Also quick side note: I need to stop shipping Twilight with everyone, hahah. ...don't give me that look!


It all started when I was about...eight years old, my parents both had the day off from work for the summer sun celebration, so we all went to the park to spend the day together. I loved the park, we had just moved to Canterlot from Ponyville, so I was still getting used to the urban setting, and the park always reminded me of our old backyard. Canterlot, in light of all the recent disasters, had lost several employees, transferred to other towns. My parents came to Canterlot at the request of my uncle, Soarin, who had taken some time off from his usual job as a Wonderbolt to help pitch in.

So there we were, new town, new everything...and at eight years old...it's hard to figure out how to react. I did what I could to cope, I tried talking to the other kids, tried making some new friends, but no matter what I just couldn't fit in.

My parents and uncle Soarin brought me to the park that day so I could watch the guards and everyone set up for the summer sun festival, which was tomorrow. That's when I met her, Princess Twilight Sparkle...

She was overseeing the preparations, going about with a clipboard and a baby dragon on her back, checking off things or flying off to bring ponies to help as needed. She was very energetic, a smile always present, and no matter where she went, she brought smiles to everyone she spoke to. I have to admit...it was love at first sight...well, not love but...hey, don't give me that look! I was eight...

Ahem, anyway...

While my parents and uncle Soarin helped clear the clouds for the festival, I did my best to busy myself with a ball of string and my eight year old imagination. So, I decided that I'd make a spider web, and pretend that I was some sort of super hero out to save Canterlot from the evil Queen Chrysalis, the Ambuscade I called myself...

I don't know...I was eight, alright? It sounded cool to me...don't give me that look...

Ahem, ANYWAY...

I flew from tree to tree, tying the infinite rope on branches as I spun my golden net made of twine, which spanned about half the park when I finally ran out of string...my Parents left me a lot of string...I REALLY like string! Sue me! Anyway, When I finished, well...I didn't really think of what to do when I was done, so I just sorted sat on the net waiting for something to pass by that I could use for a Queen Chrysalis.

That's when disaster struck, one of clouds the weather team had to clear was a lightning cloud, uncle Soarin and the others hadn't gotten to it yet because they were busy clearing the clouds over the market square. Princess Twilight, being the responsible leader that she was, decided that she would try to get rid of the cloud by herself, but the moment her front hooves met the cloud, the cloud struck her with a bolt of lightning.

Princess Twilight let out a howl in pain as she began to plummet to the ground, everyone stopped what they were doing and a few even tried to catch her, but they were all too far away. Everyone closed their eyes and braced for the impact, not able to bare the sight first hand. However, Princess Twilight didn't hit the ground, instead she landed in the Ambuscade's snare, that's right, the giant spider web I built over half of the Park; and I hadn't even noticed everything that happened because I was too busy chasing a Squirrel and it's band of "Changelings."

When Everyone noticed where Twilight had landed, they all cheered, happy to see their Princess saved from severe harm right before the festival. As the Guards lifted Princess Twilight from the twine spun web, they only had one thing to ask, "Who put that net there? Who saved the Princess?"

Princess Twilight was sent off to her royal quarters to rest as the Guards waited for the Pony who built the snare to return, however, as sun began to set and the festivities began...no one came to claim the net. Eventually my parents and uncle Soarin finished clearing all the clouds over Canterlot and returned, but when they saw me chasing around Squirrels with a black goggles over my eyes, they thought better than to pull me away from my little game, so they went to party, leaving I, the Ambuscade, locked in mortal combat with the Ambuscade's arch enemy, Queen Squirrelly Chrysalis! DUN DUN DUN...

...shut up. I WAS EIGHT! STOP LAUGHING!

...Princess Twilight are you going to let me tell the story or not? I mean you're the one who asked me how I got my start as a hero.

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! HAHAHAHAH...I want to know Amby it's just HAHAHAH You were just so cute! I mean! HAHAHAHAHAH! Squirrelly Chrysalis!? GAHAHAHAHAHAH!

...AHEM! ANYWAY!

Queen Squirrel- AHEM Queen SC had me surrounded on my own snare, and she had her minions gnawing at the ends, she was going to trap me in my own net! The clever fiend! I had to think of something, but what!? As the support for the net grew weaker and weaker, and sweat began to drip from my face, it hit me!

"I have wings!" I smirked and glared at Queen SC, "You won't get away with this Queeny!" I declared defiantly as I held on tight to the center of the net. Queen SC only grinned at my defiance and with a wave of her furry mitt she gave the order to cut the snare, supposedly dropping me to my demise. However, when she cut the net, I remained standing, or rather, flying, with the snare in hoof. "I warned you evil doer! Now face the might of...the mighty Ambuscade!" I began to flap my wings as fast as I could, lifting the colossal net with me as I began to fly the snare over the evil SC army!

While I was hot at the paws of the Changeling forces, there was another crime afoot.

All the Princesses and the former Elements of Harmony were all sitting down at a banquet with the rest of the party goers, idly talking with friends old and new as the longest day of the year slowly but surely approached. While they were all busy eating, a thief disguised as a chef crept behind the tables, scanning the party goers for anything of value, something extra for him to nab as a bonus, for his main targets were the prized crowns of the Princesses. While no one was looking, the thief rolled a lit cherry bomb under the table where the royal family sat, and when the bomb blew up the table from under them, the thief struck, using his unicorn magic to nab everything of value he could grab before running off, shrouded by the panicking citizens as he ran off, the crowns stuffed in his saddlebags.

The thief thought he was home free, but former Captain of the Royal Guard, Prince Shining Armor, had seen through his ruse and was hot on his trail with two knights along with him, his horn lighting their way along the dark path as they gave chase. The thief was steadily pulling away from Prince Shining Armor, "BLAST!" Prince Shining Armor cursed as the thief pulled away from his field of view. He was getting away!

But from the heavens, salvation came, as the gargantuan snare that had saved Princess Twilight earlier that day, came down on the thief, and a group of scurrying "Changelings." The Guards and Prince Shining froze before the net... "Where did that come from?" they all asked.

That's when a figure clad in ebony spectacles floated down from the heavens, landing on the Thief, wings flared, a massive menacing shadow cast down in front of the trio as he raised his hoof.

"Fear the night, evil doers and fiends! For the Ambuscade has arrived! I am terror! I am the NIGHT and you shall not escape my snare of justice!" the light from Prince Shining Armor caused a the Ambuscade's goggles to shine in the night as the masked hero turned to the three law enforcers. "I'll leave this filth to you Prince, please be sure to return the snare to the park, I still have many uses for it..." The Ambuscade dismounted the thief as flew off into the shadows, leaving the thief trembling in fear at what had transpired, what was that thing!? It looked like a giant bat!

The Thief was arrested and the crowns were returned, however in the commotion, Queen SC and her Changeling Army fled the scene, vowing revenge against the violet crusader as she disappeared in the trees.

The Townsfolk cheered as the day was once again saved by their mysterious neighborhood hero, and as the day rose by the will of Celestia's horn, Princess Twilight flew across the air, declaring a special place in her heart for her mysterious savior as she released a burst of magic across the sky, painting the cyan sky violet with a six pointed star.

Uncle Soarin returned later to the spot he had seen his nephew playing and found him sleeping atop a hammock made out of string...a shame that he had missed all the action of the day. Soarin rolled up his nephew's Hammock and took off his glasses before carrying the child home to his parents, a smile on his fate as he sawed logs softly, the occasional mumble about "wretched squirrels," escaping his lips.

So that's how I became the Ambuscade! I have to say it wasn't a bad first day on the job, saved the Princess, stopped a thief, and even saved the world from a changeling invasion, even if they did escape...

Awww...so adorable~ 3

...were you even listening?

Oh you should see this picture of him on nightmare night, he went as you! He stayed up all night working on the costume~

MOM! I thought we wouldn't talk about that...

HAHAH...! AWWWWWWW~ 3 I think I'm going to die of cuteness, my hubby is such a little cutie!

Ten years have passed since the Ambuscade made his debut, and the future is bright for Canterlot as well as all of Equestria, as the Princess announced their engagement. Funny how of all the Stallions in her life, she fell for the goofy colt with a love for string...not that she was complaining, he was too adorable for her to tell him no~

However, there was trouble afoot in the trees of the local park as all the Squirrels gathered in the largest tree at the center of the park. Inside the Knothole of the tree, one squirrel with emerald eyes stood at the fore front, a cut-out of Ambuscade and Twilight in front of her, she glared at the face of Twilight as she raked her paw across Ambuscade's.

She had ruined her wedding! He had ruined her chance at revenge! She should have never trusted that worthless thug to do a Changeling's job! Now she was paying for it, reduced to feeding off the love of woodland critters!

"I made a vow Ambuscade...and I plan on keeping it...I, Queen Chrysalis, will make you pay for that day ten years ago, by tearing you away from the love of your life! The day is fast approaching, child, and while you own the night, the day...will be mine. Ha Ha Ha...Ha Ha Ha..!"

I am just going to come out with it, I love Comic Books! Or more specifically, comic book super heroes and heroines. Sure, they can be campy and the dialogue can seem a bit cheesy at times, but that's really what I love about them! And ever since I saw the Mysterious Mare-Do-Well, I always wanted to try making a comic book hero in the MLP universe, but I could never get down doing serious...SO! I decided I'd have a bit of fun and do something that is organically cheesy! 100% real goofiness straight from the mind of the clop writer himself!

...don't give me that look!

Anyway, I'm sorry everyone that I haven't written anything in a while, the Internet went down at the mansion, and I also suffered severe injuries trying to spruce up said mansion, more specifically, untangle the electrified barb wire, and if you think this part is a joke, it's not, my family owns a mansion, and I've been staying in it. That is some real stuff, and I'm also really really hurt...my right leg ran into a lot of bad luck, I burned it severely when I dropped boiling hot water on it, ripped off three toe nails whole trying to get a ladder in the rental, and I also cut up my hand on the barb wire. Not a good way to end the vacation but hey, I'm writing this story while I wait for the plane to come, so when you guys see this,

MY FUCKING VACATION!ZOMGSOMANYEXCLAMATIONPOINTS!

(...that's a fucking vacation right there.)

Will be over, and I'll be back in D.C. in my room, not this giant living space that I could fit a house in. Which means back to work, and slower updates...maybe, I get bored easily, especially since I have to wait until Easter to buy my new gaming tablet.

First game I'm going to buy and play? You all decide! Honestly, give me suggestions. I have capture software so I'll probably show myself playing it, and yes, I act like this, not all the time but I will.

SUGGESTIONS...I NEED!

Anyway, thanks for reading, if this came out on your birthday happy freaking birthday to you, and to all you lovers out there...

FUCK YOU! YOU MAKE SINGLE PEOPLE DEPRESSED!

...but not me, I've got my girl(s).

Yeah, plural...I went there, and they all know about each other, uh huh, think I'm lying? I might be.

If you want to see more of this story then be sure to send a review, favourite this story, send me a message about it, favourite me, or read it a whole bunch and I'll do it, and to all youse peoples and ponies who've been sending me all the favourites, THANK YOU, HAVE COOKIES!

And your most favourite stories will be getting new chapters very soon.

Also as you'll notice, a lot of what I've posted during this vacation have tons of typos, and are all romance/smut fics because serious fics with more story and words and stuff, take more time and brain stuff, and I don't have access to my usual office software, I'm just using notepad, so typos will happen, and really serious stuff will not.


End file.
